


Time Well Spent

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 13 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile">celandineb</a>'s prompt of <i>Ginny/Luna: rose, fell, wart</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Written on 13 April 2012 in response to [celandineb](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Ginny/Luna: rose, fell, wart_.

Ginny always rose after Luna, who made breakfast. Luna always fell asleep before Ginny, who made dinner. 

In between, Ginny spent her days at Nimbus, designing racing brooms; Luna spent her days in her studio, creating art; Rose and Hugo spent their days at the Burrow, learning lessons.

Ron picked up the children from Molly's day school on Fridays, which left Ginny and Luna's weekends free. Sometimes, they prepared wart plasters or Pepper-Up to replenish the Healing cabinet; sometimes, they saw friends; sometimes, they spent the days in bed—but no matter how they spent their time, it was always together.


End file.
